un juego dimencional
by sinon31
Summary: esta es una combinación de TRC, CCS y mirai nikki, y un poco de xxxholic, ya que quise intentar algo nuevo, shonen,shojo y gore. tratare de unirlas lo mas posible. pst:no soy dueña de TRC, CCS, xxxholic, ni mirai nikki ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños solo la historia y algunos contenidos. pst2: puede ser que tenga la trama de mirai nikki. bueno ya no los espoleo, y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**esta será una combinación de TRC, CCS y mirai nikkki, entre otros animes pero estos tres son los que mas van a destacar, no aparecerán todos los personajes de mirai nikki o bueno no totalmente pero otros de CCS tendrán algunos rasgos de ellos.**

**no soy dueña de TRC, CCS Y MIRAI NIKKI ellos lees pertenece a sus propios creadores. si quieren saber quienes son busquen en internet.**

**bueno espero que les guste se que es un poco loco pero combinar series shojo y gore pero verán que tratare de que encajen como dicen siempre hay una primera vez para todo. bueno ahora disfruten.**

**PST: TRC no saldrá lo de syaoran la copia ya que cambiare la trama.**

**PST 2: para diferenciar a las dos sakuras les pondré asi. sakura-hime a la sakura del reino clow y a la otra solo será sakura, para diferenciar a los syaorans les pondré al de TRC syaoran y al de CCS shaoran.**

**UN JUEGO DIMENCIONAL**

CAPITULO 1

/En la torre de tokyo(luego de capturar la carta numero 53)/

Shaoran agradable voy. - Gritaba sakura.

"No hay necesidad de saltar en un sakura tiempo esté con ustedes. - Dijo decesperado shaoran

-no voy a esperar. - dijo sakura y en menos de lo que shaoran se lo esperaba ella salto havia el otro extremo y cayo en los brazos de shaoran.

-sakura dije que esperaras eso fue peligroso. - dijo shaoran

Pero usted vio que en mí está bien.

- si pero igual.

ellos no se dieron cuenta pero estaban en una posición algo incomoda sakura estaba encima de shaoran, en eso sus caras se acercaron y sin ellos darse cuenta se centro en un profundo beso, aunque no duro mucho ya que en ese instante llegaron las personas inesperadas que nunca quisieran que hubieran aparecido.

-que esta pasando aquí! - grito alguien.

-kero que haces aquí! - grito sakura.

-que buen momento y lo grabe justo a tiempo! - dijo tomoyo

-sakura que paso aquí! - dijo touya que recién habia aparecido y con yukito.

-no paso nada hermano. - dijo sakura un poco sonrojada y ya alejada de shaoran.

-bueno sakura eso dejémoslo para después y dinos como capturaste a nada. - dijo kero ya un poco serio.

-bueno no se como empezar. - dijo ella. sonrojada ya que como les iba a explicar que la carta que ella utilizo fue creada por ella y tenia todos los sentimientos de ella hacia shaoran, como reaccionarían que tendría que decir.

-que tal si vamos a mi casa y ahí conversamos mejor. - añadió tomoyo.

-eso seria mejor. - dijo shaoran. y extendió su mano hacia sakura y dijo. - entonces vamos sakura.

-es .. esta bien. - Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-hay que un aura tan linda. - dijo tomoyo con ojos de estrella.

-hay algo que deba saber. - dijo touya molesto.

-calma touya no creo que pase nada. ¿cierto pequeña sakura? - le pregunto yukito.

Por supuesto no pasa nada.

-bueno entonces vamos a mi casa. - dijo tomoyo cerrando esta conversación.

.

.

.

.

.

/ En la Casa Daidouji /

-bueno ahora si dinos sakura como deteniste esa carta. - dijo touya.

- ahh sierto hermano como es que sabes esto de los card captors si nunca te lo he dicho. - dijo sakura intentando evadir el tema. y en ese instante tods se dieron cuenta de que habiane stado hablando con naturalidad con touya sobre las cartas y que nadie le había dicho nada.

- espera eso es cierto como es que lo sabes ya que no hiciste ninguna pregunta. - dijo tomoyo.

-hermano ¿acaso tienes poderes? - pregunto sakura.

-no tengo bueno mas bien no se como explicar. - dijo touya.

- yo se los explicare. dijo yukito transformando se en yue.

-¿acaso lo sabes yue? - pregunto sakura.

-si la verdad es que touya siempre estuvo percatado de mi y de kerberos, en otras palabras el sabia que yo no era humano y que kerberos no era un peluche ordinario, y si se preguntan si tenia poderes si, el tenia pero ya no, se acuerdan el día en que sakura fue a la casa de eriol a filmar algo. - todos asintieron. - bueno en esos días sakura era muy débil como para brindarnos poder a mi y kerberos, y un día me debilite mucho y ese día mi otro yo osea yukito se desmayo touya me vio en ese estado y me brindo sus poderes para que no desapareciera o muriera, ya que no quería que sakura se preocupara y sintiera culpable por algo que ella no tenia intención así que por eso touya ya no tiene poderes sin embargo todavía puede sentir presencias y ver espíritus.

-lo siento mucho yue no te pude brindar poder y si no fuera por mi hermano tu podrías haber muerto. - decía sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no es tu culpa sakura era mucho trabajo para una niña pequeña pero ahora si me puedes mantener viste eso demuestra que cada vez te haces mas fuerte. - dijo yue

-si tienes razón no vale la pena llorar por algo que ya paso.

-bueno ahora dinos como derrotaste a "nada"- dijo kerberos

- bueno emmm, como decirlo la derrote con una carta. - dijo sakura.

-con cual se supone que "nada" según eriol era la mas poderosa. - dijo kerberos.

-bueno emm.

-sakura tenias una carta muy extraña que estabas abrazando luego que la derrotaste cual era nunca la habia visto. - dijo shaoran.

-Sakura Acaso creaste Una ! - Grito de Kerberos.

-la verdad es que si yo cree una carta. - admitió sakura.

todo el mundo se alarmo. - ¿que? como y cuando la creaste sakura. - decían todos alarmados.

-bueno la verdad la cree antes de que shaoran se vaya hong Kong, la llame "esperanza".

-¿y como la creaste sakura y porque se llama asi? - pregunto tomoyo.

-ahhh bueno como decirlo... - sakura se sonrojo como un jitomate y todos se dieron cuenta.

-sakura porque estas roja ¿tienes fiebre? - pregunto tomoyo. - o ¿acaso es por lo que te he preguntado? acaso ¿tiene algo de especial esa carta que no quieres que sepamos?

-ahhhh !

-hacerte, vamos sakura no debe ser tan malo. - dijo tomoyo.

-bueno la verdad es que esa carta la cree pensando en shaoran. - dijo sakura.

- espera ¡¿que?!- grito touya.

.

.

.

.

.

**bueno eso es todo luego seguiré, vean el próximo capitulo que se titula "explicaciones".**

**espero reviews de todos y hare lo mejor posible para que las 3 historia encajen.**

**bueno bye nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**pst: preferiría que me llamen solo sinon y no sinon31 y saben es mas cómodo.**


	2. avisooo

**hola mina, ustedes diran por fin nuevo cap pero no, ahora les aviso que esta historia la subiré en wattpad, ya que ahí tengo mas posibilidades de subirla, espero que entiendan, ahí mi nombre de usuario es AndreitaVasquez5, espero que entiendan, ahí explico que también que lo estoy pasando ahí ok, bueno espero que revisen mis demás historias que tengo ahí, bueno bye.**


End file.
